unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Venice
Recent Changes I like the improvements to the shipyard section, but TriMoon, why is all the carrack data I added previously removed and now replaced with blanks or question marks? Please be more careful when making these changes as with how you left the page, it is a little less informative unless the user actually clicks through to each individual carrack's page. If you have to leave an incomplete change that could be considered worse than the previous version in some way until it is complete, please save it here on the talk page or perhaps save it and then revert it to have it saved in the history. For now I am going to revert the article as I don't have the time to fill in the carrack data again right now. You may revert it back to finish filling out the data when you have time. - 04:34, November 3, 2010 (UTC) * Ok, so I don't know of an easy way to undo the changes back to before you removed the carrack data without performing several undo's and taking up a lot more time than the five minutes I have here, so all I will say is, someone please get the carrack data filled back in on this page as soon as possible. Until then anyone who needs it will have to click on the links for the carracks and get the info from the other pages. - 04:43, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :*I understand what you mean but it was a work-in-progress, which was meant to last only a few minutes. But i also do need sleep from time to time :) I'll try to be more careful next time :)... ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 05:07, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :*Fixed with transclusions of the individual pages. ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 05:16, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::*Yeah, sorry to be so hard on you about it. You do great work here and I don't want to discourage that. I was just surprised and disappointed when I went to look at the attributes for the Light Carrack (which I put in originally as it wasn't here and I knew I would want to see it again) and it was no longer in the article. It was merely bad timing I understand, I hope you keep up the great work on this wiki! Also, thank you for fixing it so quickly. - 13:34, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::**No problem im human after all :) ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 04:24, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::*Yes. TriMoon has done some good things. But he has hi-jacked the site and many of the changes he makes are not improvements. True this is the wrong place to complain but my other less crictical comments in the proper place seem to dissapear. Hmmm? ::**I would not call that high-jacking at all, i just edit a lot yes...if you're unhappy about changes on some pages you can always leave messages on the discussion/talk page of the page in question. If you mean the comments in Skandis's talk-page disapearing: He cleaned up his "To-Do" list i guess... :) But thanks for the kind words, you both, i try my best to make this wiki as good as it can be (IMHO) :) ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 04:24, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::**TriMoon has done a lot of good things here. I wouldn't call it hijacking either. After all, everyone can still edit the site and you can even edit/undo TriMoon's changes if you don't like them. However, if the general community doesn't agree with you we will probably edit/undo your changes so when editing, keep in mind that this is meant to serve others as well. Also, keep in mind that some things cannot be changed (like the ads) as this is a free wikia. If you want to make a broad change (like moving/removing the ads) you should work on creating your own wiki on another server. The more info we have out there the better! - 17:07, November 28, 2010 (UTC)